PILLOW TALK
by a girl at the cafe
Summary: Its a hot summer night in the city that does not sleep. Amanda and Nick. #Rollaro


**Pillow Talk**

**The story takes place a few days after "Spring Awakening" #Rollaro**

Amanda read the email a second time. She closed her eyes, rested her head against the soft pillow and tried to ignore the anger she felt. It obviously had been written in the moment, the words so raw and cruel it made her heart break for the man laying next to her . She looked down and shut the tablet off before putting it on top of her night table. The night was warm and the box fan in the corner was humming away doing a very poor job of cooling the room. She wished she had said yes when he offered to buy the air conditioner they saw on sale. Moments of domesticity like that one will arise from time to time and it confused and scared her. For what they had had no name, no expectations and no simple explanation.

She felt him groan and started tossing. "Shit not again". "Nick...Nick wake up hon...Nick" Nick's eyes snapped open and seemed disoriented for a moment. Amanda placed her hand on his face and made him look at her. "Nightmare, its ok" She felt the muscles of his face relax under her palm. His skin wore a thin layer of sweat. He was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and the scent of musky aftershave. Amanda loved the smell. He looked at her and saw the worry on her eyes. He had been having nightmares but never remember them once he woke up it worried her and he hated upsetting her. His gaze fell on her fit body, she was wearing a white cami with matching panties and nothing else. He smiled."You should have let me buy you the air conditioner, is hot as hell" " I know, sorry, you want some ice water? "No I' m teasing you, is not that bad". He sat up in bed and caught sight of the tablet.

Did you read it? He asked her as he turned off the little lamp on the bedside table hoping it will help getting the room cooler, suddenly they were bathed in moonlight that filtered through the only window in the apartment.

"I did" She felt him take her hand and rub his thumb slowly over her fingers.

"And?" She took a deep breath before answering him. "She has no business been angry at you and I think is unfair that she is using Zara to blackmail you" Says _the woman who just pulled the blackmail of the year. _She kept the thought to herself, there was no need to admit she had acted like a desperate woman in love. The fact that it worked still amazed her. She had played a blind bet and had the lucky card. She sighed in relief for the hundredth time that week.

"How about you? what do you think?"

It was his turn to breathe deep. "I'm ...scared that I won't see Zara more than two weeks a year, confused as to where I stand in the job, struggling about my feel ...he stop mid sentence "sorry ." "No don't be, we've been honest to each other about everything, lets not stop now, please" She leaned into him resting her head on his chest as, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her wavy hair, he felt when she smiled into his warm skin. He felt healing when he was close to her and she felt safe.

"Nick it was me, I blackmailed the wife, thats why the bastard changed his story" _so much for keeping it to myself__. "I know" _She sat up and tried to face him in the small light the moon provided. "You know? How"? "Because I would have done the same" She sighed "we are a couple of loose cannons aren't we?" "Yes, but we need to stop" he caressed her back and she leaned back again into his chest. "I agreed to the anger management counseling, you are doing your meetings, we will get through this. She nodded in silent closing her eyes, relaxing, inhaling his scent.

"I was thinking about that nature trip you never took with Frannie to Niagara Falls"? "Dont remind me, what about it"?

"How about we go next week? Drive up after our meetings, take Frannie with us"

She smiled into his skin. "Sounds good, you sure"? "I am sure" he kissed her hair again.

He heard the raindrops knocking against the half opened window, the room cooled quickly. He arranged his pillow and slid further down on the bed, her head still on his chest, his arms loosely holding her. As they enjoy the sound of the rain outside both comfortable and drowsy he knew that tonight there will be no nightmares. In her arms he was home. Maybe what they had had a name, maybe it was not that complicated, maybe its just two people falling in love.

Good Night :)


End file.
